Hiccup Has a Fever
by Roxanna123
Summary: Hiccup wakes up with a fever one morning and has to stay in bed.
1. Chapter 1

**I own nothing**

**Hiccup is 18 years in this**

Hiccup heard his dragon, Toothless, purring at him, trying to wake him up.

Last night, Hiccup couldn't sleep well and kept waking up with a pounding headache.

He groaned when he felt Toothless' nose nudge his arm. Hiccup pushed the dragon's scaly nose away.

"Not right now bud," Hiccup muttered, pulling the fur blanket closer to him. "Sleep."

Toothless whined and licked Hiccup's hand. The 18 year old's eyes shot open.

"Augh!" he exclaimed, sitting up quickly and shaking his hand. "Toothless, that's disgusting!"

Suddenly, he felt lightheaded. Hiccup leaned back a bit, clutching the headboard. Toothless looked at his rider with concern. Hiccup saw the look.

"It's ok buddy," Hiccup reassured, petting Toothless' nose. "I'm alright."

The dragon didn't look like he believed him but went over to the window. Hiccup knew what he wanted.

"No boy," he said while slowly shaking his head. "No flying this morning."

Toothless, who was looking excited, stopped and whined.

"Bud, I'm too tired," said Hiccup as he slowly got out of bed.

Hiccup would've collapsed if Toothless wasn't there to catch him. After standing there a little bit, Hiccup moved away from his dragon.

"Thanks for catching me Toothless," said Hiccup, making his way to his door. "I'm ok now."

Toothless, still concerned about his rider falling over again, followed him. They slowly got downstairs. Hiccup sat down on a chair and looked at his father. Stoick was making oatmeal; a meal Hiccup wasn't really fond of.

"Good morning son," Stoick greeted happily.

"Morning," Hiccup answered in a tired tone.

Stoick frowned. His son usually had a lot of energy in the morning, like Toothless.

"You alright Hiccup?" Stoick asked in a concerned tone, turning to his only child.

'No' he wanted to say.

"Yeah, never been better," Hiccup answered, putting a fake smile on.

Stoick raised an eyebrow. Hiccup gulped. Stoick knows he's lying about his health.

"You sure?" Stoick asked, crossing his arms. "Because you don't look too good Hiccup."

Hiccup nodded.

"I'm sure," he answered quickly.

Perhaps too quickly.

Stoick's frown deepened. He went over to Hiccup and placed a hand on his forehead. Hiccup jerked away from his father's cool hand.

"You're sick," stated Stoick.

"No I'm not," said Hiccup, stubbornly. "Your hand is freezing."

"You're running a fever Hiccup," said Stoick before pointing to the stairs. "Go back to bed."

"I'm only tired dad," said the stubborn 18 year old. "After breakfast, Toothless and I are going to go flying. Right bud?"

Toothless perked right up and began to bounce around excitedly. Stoick wasn't going to let this go.

"Bed," he repeated.

"I'm going to go flying," Hiccup stated, beginning to walk past his father.

Stoick grabbed Hiccup's arm, stopping him.

"Hiccup Horrendous Haddock," he said in a warning tone. "You're sick and need rest. Go back upstairs and go to bed."

Hiccup sighed. Knowing he won't be able to win, he made his way back upstairs, Toothless following him.

**Author's note: I hope you all enjoyed this. **


	2. Chapter 2

**I own nothing**

Once he was up in his room, Hiccup sat down on his bed. Toothless looked confused.

Shouldn't his rider be laying down and sleeping?

Then, Hiccup stood up with clearly faked enthusiasm and went over to the window, beckoning to the dragon.

"Come on Toothless," Hiccup whispered, trying to get Toothless over to the window. "We're going to go flying."

Toothless frowned and motioned to Hiccup's bed. Hiccup stood up straight and sighed with exasperation.

"Yes bud I know my dad wants me to sleep," said Hiccup, talking in his normal voice, "but don't you want to go flying?"

Toothless huffed and gave Hiccup a look that said 'you need to follow your dad's orders'. Hiccup gave an 'I can but I won't' look back. Stoick chose that moment to enter the room with a bowl filled with something.

'Probably oatmeal,' Hiccup thought with distaste.

Stoick saw his son by the window and raised an eyebrow.

"And why aren't you in bed?" Stoick asked, looking at Hiccup with suspicion.

"Oh...I'm...u-um," Hiccup stammered, trying to think of a good excuse. "I...I was just..."

Stoick motioned for Hiccup to go on.

"Yes?"

There was a slight pause.

"Looking at the view," he finished lamely.

Toothless began to laugh, trying but failing at hiding it from the Viking next to him. Hiccup looked at Stoick, who had a 'really?' look on his face.

"You don't believe me do you?" Hiccup asked.

Just as he predicted, Stoick shook his head.

"No I don't," he answered.

Hiccup sighed and went over to his bed while Toothless pulled back the furs. Hiccup got back into bed and was about to lay down when his father stopped him.

"First you got to take your medicine," said Stoick, holding the bowl out for Hiccup to take.

'So that's what is in the bowl,' thought Hiccup.

"Uhh...no thanks I'm good," said the 18 year old, moving away from the bowl.

"Oh no, I'm not going to play this game with you," Stoick said sternly. "Take your medicine and then you can sleep."

"But dad..." Hiccup started.

Stoick raised a hand to stop him.

"Medicine then sleep," he repeated.

Hiccup looked at the bowl with obvious disgust before actually taking it. He managed to not wince while drinking the medicine. Not swallowing, Hiccup handed the bowl back to Stoick. His plan is to wait until his father left to run over to the window and spit the medicine out. Stoick frowned while taking the bowl.

"Swallow it," he stated.

Hiccup's eyes widened.

"I know that trick," said Stoick with a nod. "I used it on my mother and father when I myself was sick."

Hiccup looked around, deciding whether or not to spit out the medicine right then and there. Seeing that, Stoick sighed.

"You're better off just swallowing the medicine and getting it over with," said Stoick.

With disgust, Hiccup swallowed the nasty medicine. He began to gag.

"That's...disgusting!" Hiccup exclaimed.

"But you need it to get better," said Stoick before turning towards the door. "I'll come back in a while or so to check up on you."

With that, he left. After he finished gagging, Hiccup laid down and sighed, looking at Toothless who was laying on the floor.

"Being sick sucks," he muttered.

Toothless looked at him with concern before going to sleep. A second later, that's exactly what Hiccup did.


	3. Chapter 3

**I own nothing**

Hiccup slept for a couple of hours before he was woken up again. This time, not by Toothless, but by a visitor.

Hiccup groggily sat up in bed so he could greet the guest. The door opened and Gobber entered.

"Gobber!" Hiccup said in surprise, blinking back the sleep.

"Hello lad," Goober greeted, going to the 18 year old's bedside. "Stoick tells me that you are sick."

Hiccup waves it off and smiles a little.

"I just needed some more sleep," said Hiccup, pushing away the furs. "I'm feeling a lot better."

Hiccup was about to get out of bed when he heard a growl. He looked down and saw Toothless, preparing to growl again if Hiccup tried to get out of bed.

"What?" Hiccup asked the dragon. "I really am feeling better."

Toothless pushed Hiccup's legs back into the bed and started to pull the furs up when Hiccup stopped him.

"Bud, I promise you I'm feeling better," he told Toothless as he pushed the furs away.

Toothless gave him a look. Hiccup sighed with exasperation.

"Really Toothless," said Hiccup as he tried to get out of bed again.

He stopped and gasped when a cold hand was placed on his forehead. He looked up at a frowning Gobber.

"You're sporting quite the fever there Hiccup," said Gobber, removing his hand.

"It's nothing," Hiccup insisted, getting out of bed.

He was making his way to the door when Toothless stopped him and started to herd him back.

"Toothless...," Hiccup started before Gobber stopped him.

"Your dragon is right lad," said Gobber as Toothless guided Hiccup back towards his bed. "With a fever like that, you should be in bed."

"But I'm fine," Hiccup protested as he laid back down in his bed.

Toothless pulled the furs up for Hiccup and laid back down himself, watching the humans.

"You need to stay in bed," said Gobber firmly before heading towards the door. "Wait here, I'll get you your medicine."

Hiccup sat up in bed quickly with shock as Gobber left.

"But..." he started but stopped, knowing he wouldn't listen.

Soon, Gobber was back with the medicine and held the bowl out to Hiccup. Not taking the bowl, Hiccup looked up at him.

"Can I not take it and say that I did?" Hiccup asked, hoping to convince him.

Gobber shook his head.

"Nope, sorry lad," he said. "You got to take it. Come on now."

Gobber tipped the medicine into Hiccup's mouth, whose face scrunched up with disgust at the taste but swallowed all of the medicine. Hiccup coughed and gagged afterwards.

"I hate this," Hiccup muttered, leaning on the headboard.

"I know," said Gobber with a nod, "but you'll get better if you continue to rest and take your medicine."

He got Hiccup to lay down and then went over to the door.

"Sleep well lad," he said before leaving.

Once the door closed, Hiccup turned to Toothless.

"I guess we sleep some more," he said with a sigh, making himself comfortable under the furs. "Good night Toothless."

Hiccup heard Toothless hum a 'good night' to him before falling asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**I own nothing**

Hiccup woke up when he felt something cold on his forehead. Eyes still closed, he heard a soft voice.

"There," said the voice, "that should bring it down a bit."

Hiccup recognized the voice.

"Dad?" He asked, half opening his eyes.

Stoick, who was about to leave, turned around and saw his son awake.

"Hey son," Stoick greeted, going back to Hiccup's bedside.

"What's on...my head?" Hiccup asked tiredly.

"A cold wet cloth," Stoick answered. "How are you feeling?"

Hiccup shrugged and reached for the cold cloth but Stoick's hand stopped him.

"Leave it," he told him gently. "Your fever got worse since I last checked. It needs to be brought down."

Hiccup lowered his arm.

"But it's cold," he muttered.

"And it'll help bring your fever down," added Stoick.

Hiccup huffed and made a pouty face. At the face, his father changed the subject.

"Are you hungry?" Stoick asked.

Hiccup shook his head.

"Not really, no."

Then, his stomach growled, contradicting the earlier statement made by the teenager. Stoick gave a small smile.

"I'll go get you some soup," said Stoick before leaving.

Hiccup made a 'hmm' noise and then turned to Toothless.

"Toothless," he called softly.

The dragon woke up and looked at his rider. Hiccup clicked and lowered his hand, wanting Toothless to come over. He saw and crawled over to the sick teenager, letting him pet him. Toothless began to purr when Hiccup started to scratch his head. The 18 year old laughed a little, smiling a bit as well. That was when Stoick came back with the soup. Stoick put the soup and spoon down before going over to his son and helped him sit up.

"Dad, I'm not really all that hungry," said Hiccup as Stoick put the cloth back in the bucket and helped him sit up.

"You need to eat," said his father, bringing the soup over and handing it to him. "You'll feel better once you have something in your stomach."

Hiccup only looked at the soup, his appetite still non-existence. Concern on his face, Stoick sighed.

"You don't have to eat it all," he told the teenager. "Just a couple of bites. That's all I'm asking for."

Hiccup sighed as well, looking like he was going to eat a little, but handed the bowl back to Stoick.

"Seriously, I'm not hungry," Hiccup told him.

Stoick sighed again. Not wanting to force him, he placed the soup on a nearby table and picked the cloth back up, wringing it out. Stoick began to dab Hiccup's face with the cloth to bring the fever down. Then he placed his hand on the back of Hiccup's neck. Finding it warm, Stoick dabbed the back of his neck as well. Hiccup jumped a little at that.

"That's freezing!" Hiccup cried, placing his hand on the back of his neck.

Stoick didn't say anything as he got his son to lay back down. He dunk the cloth back in the water and wrung it out again before placing it back on Hiccup's forehead.

"Now, get some rest," Stoick told him gently.

Hiccup nodded tiredly.

"I will."

"Sleep well," said Stoick before leaving, shutting the door behind him.

Hiccup made a 'hmm' noise again.

"Sleep well Toothless," he called.

Then, he fell asleep once again.


	5. Chapter 5

**I own nothing**

The next time Hiccup woke up, it was dinner time.

He opened his eyes and saw Toothless' head laying on his stomach.

"Hey bud," he greeted, scratching Toothless' head.

The dragon woke up and cooed at him. Hiccup smiled and continue to scratch his dragon until Stoick entered his room.

"Hey Hiccup," said Stoick as he crossed over to him and removed the, now warm, cloth. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine, I guess," Hiccup answered with a shrug. "I've been doing nothing but sleeping."

"But it helps," said Stoick before going over to Hiccup's bedroom door. "I'm going to get you your dinner."

Hiccup groaned at that as he left. His appetite still hadn't returned and he didn't want to eat. Stoick was soon back with a bowl of soup and cup of water. Setting the cup down, Stoick got some soup on the spoon and held it out to Hiccup, who stretched his head away from it. His father sighed in frustration.

"Hiccup, you need to eat," he told him, not taking the spoon away. "Come on now."

"I'm not hungry dad," Hiccup snapped, frustrated as well. "I've already told you that."

"Hiccup Horrendous," Stoick warned the 18 year old in a stern tone. "You watch that tone."

Hiccup still kept his mouth away from the spoon. Stoick sighed again.

"Hiccup please," he pleaded. "All I'm asking for is two bites. Just two and I won't try to force you anymore."

Hiccup huffed and turned to him. His father was trying to compromise with him, so he might as well take it. Besides he said he would leave him alone. Hiccup opened his mouth and allowed his father to spoon the soup into his mouth. Stoick gave a small smile, happy that his son was finally eating. After eating two bites, Stoick was going to leave but Hiccup stopped him.

"I want to try to eat some more," said Hiccup.

His father handed him the bowl and Hiccup began to eat the soup. He ate half of it before giving the bowl back to Stoick.

"I'm glad your appetite came back some," said Stoick, going over to the door and pointed to the cup of water. "Drink some water. I'll be back with your medicine."

Hiccup groaned at that as well.

"I'm so sick of taking that medicine, Toothless," he complained, looking at the dragon.

Toothless, who moved to the floor when Stoick first entered the room, sighed.

"I know you're tired of me complaining about it but I can't help it," said Hiccup, rolling his eyes as he reached over, grabbed the cup and drank some of the water. "It's annoying and stupid to take medicine."

Then, Stoick came back with the medicine and handed it to his son.

"Take your medicine," he told him.

"But dad..." Hiccup started.

"No 'but's," Stoick interrupted. "Take your medicine."

Hiccup downed the medicine to get it over with. After handing the bowl back to his father, Hiccup snuggled under the furs.

"Good night Hiccup," said Stoick as he left.

"Good night dad," Hiccup called after him before turning to Toothless. "Good night bud."

Then, Hiccup fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**I own nothing**

Hiccup opened his eyes and saw it was early morning. Feeling much better than yesterday, he jumped out of bed and raced over to the window. Seeing a pink tint just over the horizon, Hiccup decided that he and Toothless can go for a quick fly before his dad woke up.

"Toothless," he whispered excitedly. "Let's go flying."

The dragon perked up at that but hesitated a little. His rider should be resting.

"Don't worry buddy," Hiccup whispered. "We'll be back before dad even notices we're gone. Besides, I know that you really want to fly."

Hiccup was right. Toothless really wants to fly but he's still not sure that his rider is fully ready to go flying.

"Come on bud," Hiccup whispered some more. "You can bring me back home if you think I'm getting worse."

Then, the teenager snuck out of the room, Toothless following him. Once outside, Hiccup climbed onto Toothless' back and they took to the skies. Hiccup had them glide for a little bit before doing some tricks. They did that for about ten minutes before going back to simple gliding.

"This is so much fun!" Hiccup shouted.

Toothless made a rumble of agreement. Suddenly, Hiccup began to cough. Toothless heard and looked back at him with concern. The coughing subsided and Hiccup saw his dragon's look. He waved it off.

"It was because I shouted," he told Toothless. "Nothing to worry about."

Toothless sighed, not really believing Hiccup, but continued to fly.

At the house

Stoick sat up in bed and stretched. Then, he got up and put on all of his armor before going to Hiccup's room. He knocked softly on the door.

"Hiccup, you awake?" Stoick called.

Not getting an answer, Stoick opened the door, just to check on him. He saw his bed empty. Stoick's eyes widened. He raced downstairs.

"Hiccup," he called.

No answer. He ran about the house calling his son's name, still not getting a reply. He was about to go ask Gobber if he had seen Hiccup but then stopped. Toothless wasn't in the house either. Stoick sighed in frustration when it dawned on him. Hiccup went out flying.

"Hiccup," he muttered, shaking his head. "Why can't you obey a single order?"

With Hiccup and Toothless

While flying around, Hiccup saw Astrid and Stormfly at the training academy.

"Let's go say hi to Astrid and Stormfly, bud," said Hiccup, patting Toothless' head.

They flew down and walked up to the girls.

"Hey Astrid," Hiccup greeted.

Astrid turned around in shock.

"Hiccup," she said in surprise.

"What's going on?" Hiccup asked as Toothless went over to the other dragon.

Astrid turned to Stormfly.

"Just training," Astrid answered before turning back to her boyfriend. "I heard you were sick. Is Stoick letting you get fresh air?"

Hiccup froze and scratched the back of his head.

"I might not have mentioned that to him," he muttered.

Astrid sighed and frowned.

"Hiccup," she sighed. "You need your rest."

Hiccup rolled his eyes.

"I know, I know," he told her. "But I was bored. Besides, I'm only going to be out for a little bit. I'll be back before he notices."

"The whole village is already awake," Astrid told him.

Hiccup froze again and gulped.

"Go home and get some rest," said Astrid, pointing to the door way of the academy. "I'll drop by and see you later."

"Ok," said Hiccup, leaning over to kiss her.

She put up her hand to stop him.

"Not until you're better," she told him.

Then, she turned back to her dragon to continue training. Hiccup called to Toothless.

"Come on bud," said Hiccup as he climbed onto Toothless' back. "Let's get home."

Toothless nodded and soon had them back home. Hiccup went over to the door.

"Maybe dad won't be awake," Hiccup said to Toothless as he opened the door.

Then, Hiccup saw his dad. He did not look happy. His arms were crossed and a frown was on his face. Hiccup gave a weak smile and waved.

"Hi dad," he greeted. "Nice morning, isn't it?"

Stoick didn't smile. Hiccup gulped.

Oh yeah, he was in trouble.


	7. Chapter 7

**I own nothing**

Hiccup shifted nervously under his father's gaze. He tried once again to lighten the mood.

"How did you sleep last night, dad?" he asked, smiling nervously. "'Cause I slept great."

A frown still graced his father's features. Stoick sighed and began to speak.

"I have a question for you, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III."

Hiccup winced. The mention of his full name is not a good sign.

"Why did you go out when I told you you were suppose to stay inside and rest?" Stoick continued sternly.

"Because...umm...b-b-because," Hiccup stammered.

Stoick raise an eyebrow.

"Yes, go on."

Hiccup sighed as well. Better off telling the truth.

"Because its boring being stuck in bed all day," Hiccup complained. "I just wanted to go out for a little bit. Just for some fresh air and for Toothless to stretch his wings."

Stoick pinched the bridge of his nose. He can understand that but going out with a fever will not help him get better.

"Son, I understand staying in bed is boring," said Stoick, "but it's better than getting sicker and having stay in bed longer."

Hiccup huffed and rolled his eyes. Stoick ignored that and continued on speaking.

"Once you're better, you're grounded."

Hiccup's eyes widened.

"What?!"

"No flying unless you are at the training academy or doing a job for me or someone else in the village," said Stoick in a stern tone.

"But dad..." Hiccup started before being interrupted.

"No 'but's," Stoick interrupted, holding up a hand to stop him. "That's final Hiccup Horrendous Haddock."

Then, he turned to leave.

"That's not..." Hiccup started before being cut off by a coughing fit.

Hearing the cough, Stoick turned around, worry on his face.

"Now when did that start?" Stoick asked in concern.

The coughing subsiding, Hiccup wave it off.

"It's nothing dad," said Hiccup. "Really."

Then, he began to cough again. This time, the force making him fall to his knees. Fear ran through Stoick as he got on his knees in front of his 18 year old son. Toothless squawked in concern as well, going next to Hiccup.

"Hiccup!" said Stoick, grabbing his shoulders. "This definitely isn't nothing."

"Really dad," said Hiccup, weakly coughing now. "I'm fine."

Stoick pressed his hand against Hiccup's forehead, frowning deeply.

"Your fever is getting worse," was all Stoick said before picking Hiccup up bridal style.

Stoick walked upstairs with Hiccup weakly coughing and Toothless following him, concern in the dragon's eyes. He placed Hiccup on his bed and covered him with the furs.

"I'm going to get you some water and your medicine," said Stoick before leaving for said items.

Hiccup didn't even bother with protesting which worried his father. He came back up and saw Hiccup coughing again, Toothless watching, feeling helpless. Stoick went to Hiccup's bedside and helped lift his head, coaxing him to drink the medicine and water. Then, after giving Toothless strict orders to watch Hiccup, Stoick went out and got fresh cool water. When he returned and after dipping the cloth and wringing it out, Stoick dabbed the cold cloth on Hiccup's neck and cheeks before setting it on his forehead. Hiccup winced and tried to move away from the cloth.

"It's cold," he moaned before coughing again.

"I know but your fever is too high," Stoick said gently. "Now, get some rest. I'll be back in a little bit to check up on you."

Hiccup nodded and almost instantly fell asleep. Stoick looked at Toothless, who was watching with concern in his eyes.

"Let me know if he wakes up," he told the dragon.

Toothless nodded and placed his head gently on Hiccup's stomach. Before leaving, Stoick gave Hiccup's hand a light squeeze.

"I hope you get well soon Hiccup," he whispered.


	8. Chapter 8

**I own nothing**

A harsh coughing fit forced Hiccup awake a few hours later. Fortunately, Stoick was next to him and helped him sit up, patting his back. After the coughing fit finally stopped, Hiccup was breathing heavily while leaning against his father.

"Easy, easy," Stoick said gently before pressing his hand against Hiccup's forehead. "Your fever hasn't gone down."

Stoick got Hiccup to lay back down and got the medicine and a cup of water. He lifted Hiccup's head up and got him to drink the medicine and water. Then, after re-wetting it, he put the cloth back on his son's head. Not liking it, Hiccup raised a shaky hand to remove it, only to be stopped by Stoick.

"No," Stoick said gently but sternly, putting Hiccup's hand back to his side. "It stays on."

Hiccup whined at that but left the cloth alone. Then, they heard a knock on the door. Stoick sighed a little.

"Keep an eye on him," said Stoick to Toothless before leaving.

Stoick went downstairs and opened the door. It was Astrid and Fishlegs.

"Hello Chief," greeted Fishlegs with a wave. "We came to see Hiccup."

"Yeah, is he awake?" Astrid asked.

Stoick shook his head.

"Hiccup's fever has gotten worse," he told them. "I don't know if its best for him to have visitors right now."

Astrid and Fishlegs looked concerned. They looked each other and nodded in agreement.

"Maybe we can cheer him up," said Astrid, looking back at Stoick.

"Yeah," said Fishlegs, nodding, also looking back at his chief, "and since you have duties, we can look after him."

The teenagers held their breath as Stoick turned away thoughtfully.

'These are his friends and some company might do him some good,' thought Stoick. 'And they're trustworthy enough.'

He turned back to them.

"Alright," he said. "You can look after him for a little bit."

His son's friends smiled.

"But," Stoick added sternly, raising a finger. "If he gets any worse, you come and get me immediately. Understand?"

Astrid and Fishlegs nodded.

"We'll take good care of him sir," said Fishlegs.

"We promise," said Astrid.

Stoick nodded as well.

"I trust that you will," said Stoick. "Just remember what I said."

They nodded again and headed towards the stairs, going to see Hiccup, when Stoick stopped them.

"Get some more water before you go up there," he called.

Astrid and Fishlegs quickly got the water and then went upstairs.

"Take good care of him," whispered Stoick before going off to do his chiefly duties.

**Author's note: I plan on writing another HTTYD Fanfiction after I finish this one and I want to know which kind you awesome readers would want to see. So I put a poll on my profile. If you guys have any ideas, let me know.**


	9. Chapter 9

**I own nothing**

Hiccup was petting Toothless when his bedroom door opened to reveal his friends, Astrid and Fishlegs. He smiled weakly at them.

"Hey guys," he greeted before coughing a little.

Astrid went over to him, concern on her face.

"I guess flying did a number on you," she said, touching his cheek. "You were fine the last time I saw you."

"Resting is always the cure," piped up Fishlegs.

Astrid frowned.

"Fishlegs is right. You should've been home, sleeping," said Astrid, taking the cloth and re-wetting it. "What were you thinking?"

Hiccup sighed and shrugged as Astrid dabbed his face with the cloth.

"I don't know," said Hiccup. "I just wanted to fly. It gets boring being in bed all day."

"I know, I know," said Astrid, placing the cold cloth on her boyfriend's forehead. "But you must..."

"...Stay in bed and rest," Hiccup finished, rolling his eyes. "Dad already drilled that into my head so I'll save you the trouble in saying that."

Astrid sighed and rolled her eyes as well. They were quiet for a moment before Hiccup decided brake the ice.

"Astrid," said Hiccup.

"Hmm?" she asked, placing a hand on her boyfriend's cheek.

Hiccup lifted up a hand, grabbing her own and gave it a squeeze.

"Thank you for taking care of me," he told her. "Both of you."

Astrid and Fishlegs smiled at that.

"Your welcome Hiccup," said Fishlegs.

Toothless nudged Hiccup's hand, wanting him to pet him.

"Thank you too bud," said the 18 year old with a laugh while scratching Toothless' head.

Of course, the laughter caused Hiccup to have a coughing fit. The fit didn't last too long but long enough for his friends to look at him with worry.

"It's fine," said Hiccup, seeing the looks and waving them off. "Just a little cough."

Still concerned, Astrid stood up and made her way towards the door.

"Well, we'll leave you to rest," said Astrid.

"We'll be downstairs if you need..." Fishlegs started before he was interrupted.

"Wait!" Hiccup said quickly.

His friends stopped.

"I...I want you to stay," he continued, embarrassedly. "I want some more company."

Astrid and Fishlegs smiled. They came back in and they talked to Hiccup about all sorts of things. From dragons to training to improvements to the saddles. Some time passed when Hiccup yawned a little and Fishlegs saw.

"We better let you rest," he said, going towards the door.

"Yeah," said Astrid, going towards the door as well. "We'll be downstairs if you need us."

Hiccup nodded.

"Ok, I'll see you both later."

"Sleep well, Hiccup," said Astrid before leaving.

Hiccup stared at the door for a moment before turning to Toothless.

"Let's go to sleep bud," said Hiccup.

He closed his eyes and felt Toothless place his head on his stomach before falling asleep.


	10. Chapter 10

**I own nothing**

A few hours later, Hiccup was forced to wake because of a coughing fit. Once the coughing fit stopped and he settled down, Hiccup looked around for Toothless. He couldn't find him.

"Toothless," he called.

The dragon didn't come when he called like usual. Hiccup began to get a little nervous.

"D-D-Dad?" Hiccup called, pulling the warm furs closer to him. "T-T-Toothless?"

Still no response. Getting more nervous, Hiccup got out bed, pulling a blanket fur over himself, and left his room to find his dad and Toothless.

"Dad," he called, going downstairs, coughing a little. "Toothless."

He looked around and didn't see them. He pulled the blanket fur closer and coughed some more. Hiccup was about to call again when Stoick and Toothless entered through the front door.

"Hiccup," said Stoick in surprise as Toothless ran up to his rider, nudging in greeting. "What are you doing out of bed?"

Hiccup didn't answer. He was too busy petting Toothless.

"Why are you out of bed, Hiccup?" Stoick asked again, crossing his arms.

Hiccup turned and saw his father's stern posture. Gulping, he pulled the blanket fur close.

"I woke up and couldn't find you or Toothless so I came downstairs," said Hiccup, looking at the floor.

Then, he began to cough, the blanket falling off his shoulders. Stoick rushed over to his coughing son and began to pat his back. Once the coughing subsided, Stoick picked up the blanket and draped it back over Hiccup's shoulders. Then, he placed a hand on his son's forehead.

"Still pretty warm," he muttered. "Come on now, back to bed."

"Can't I stay down here with you?" Hiccup protested before coughing.

Stoick shook his head and gently pushed Hiccup towards the stairs. Hiccup tried to stop but his father saw it coming and picked up his son bridal style.

"Dad!" Hiccup cried in surprised, coughing once more.

Stoick took Hiccup upstairs, put him in bed and covered him up with the blanket furs.

"I'll get you your medicine and soup," said Stoick, leaving for said items.

Toothless cooed at Hiccup, trying to make him feel better. Hiccup smiled at the attempt. Soon, Stoick was back and had him drink his medicine. Then, he fed Hiccup his soup. Well, tried to.

"Dad," said Hiccup, moving his head away from the spoon. "I'm still not hungry."

Stoick frowned deeply at this. Hiccup only ate 3 bites of soup; his appetite not improving at all. He sighed and placed the soup off to the side.

"Ok," said Stoick, getting up from the spot he was sitting in. "But you need your rest."

"I know," said Hiccup, rolling his eyes.

Stoick picked up the cold wet cloth, wrung it out and placed it on his 18 year old's forehead. He gave Hiccup's shoulder a slight squeeze.

"Sleep well son," said Stoick before going towards the door.

"Good night dad," said Hiccup tiredly, closing his eyes.

He was asleep instantly. Toothless laid his head on Hiccup's stomach and closed his eyes too.

"Watch over him," Stoick ordered the dragon.

He heard Toothless make a 'hmm' noise, indicating that he heard him, as he walked downstairs. He sat in a chair in front of the fire, thinking about Hiccup and his fever. He sighed, making a decision.

"I'll send for the healer tomorrow," Stoick muttered to himself. "Hopefully she'll know what to do."


	11. Chapter 11

**I own nothing**

Stoick woke up early the next morning and made some oatmeal for breakfast for Hiccup. He went upstairs to his son's room and found him in the same position he left him in last night. Toothless heard him coming and lifted up his head, which woke up Hiccup. The teenager blinked back sleep, looking at Stoick.

"Good morning dad," he greeted tiredly, giving off a cough.

Stoick set the meal off to the side and helped Hiccup sit up.

"Good morning son," Stoick greeted as well, placing cool hand on his son's forehead. "Did you sleep well?"

"Fine, I guess," Hiccup answered with a shrug as Stoick removed his hand.

His father handed him the bowl of oatmeal and a spoon.

"I have to go somewhere for a little bit so I made your breakfast," said Stoick. "I want you to eat at least 3 bites before I get back, ok?"

Hiccup huffed but nodded. Stoick nodded once as well.

"Good," he said, giving Hiccup's shoulder a squeeze. "I'll see you in a little bit."

Then, Stoick left. Hiccup looked at the oatmeal and made a face before turning to his dragon.

"You want this?" Hiccup asked, handing the bowl to Toothless.

Toothless looked at the contents of the bowl, sniffed it and turned away, snorting. Hiccup took the bowl back and sighed.

"Yeah, I'm not a big fan of oatmeal either," he told his dragon as he walked over to the window.

Toothless tilted his head to the side, wondering what Hiccup was about to do.

"So we'll just chuck it out and let the Terrible Terrors eat it," Hiccup continued, throwing the bowl's contents out the window as he spoke. "They love this stuff."

Hiccup dusted off his hands, walking towards Toothless when...

"HICCUP HORRENDOUS HADDOCK III!"

Hiccup winced.

"Oops," he muttered. "I should've waited a bit longer to throw it out."

He went back over to the window and looked down. Stoick was looking back at him, anger clearly on his face and covered with the oatmeal. Hiccup swallowed nervously.

"Heh...sorry dad," he called down before coughing.

Stoick crossed his arms. Seeing that, Hiccup fake yawned.

"Boy am I tired," said Hiccup quickly. "I'm going to go back to bed."

Then, Hiccup quickly left the window and got into bed, closing his eyes. Outside, Stoick sighed and shook his head. Then, he turned to look for Gothi but came face to face with his dragon, Skullcrusher, who licked some of the oatmeal off. Stoick chuckled.

"Thank you, my friend," said Stoick, patting him. "Now, lets go find Gothi."

Then, he hopped onto his dragon and they flew off to find the healer.


	12. Chapter 12

**I own nothing**

Stoick had Skullcrusher fly up to Gothi's house. He saw her sitting with one of her Terrible Terrors. He landed and hopped off Skullcrusher, walking over to Gothi.

"Good morning Gothi," he greeted, giving Gothi a wave.

She waved back and made a gesture, asking him what she could help him with. Stoick sighed.

"It's Hiccup," he started before the Terrible Terrors began crowd around him and eat the oatmeal off his face.

Stoick was trying to push the little dragons off of him but they kept on licking him. Gothi was trying her best not to laugh but failing. Even Skullcrusher was laughing at him. Stoick was shouting at the dragons at this point, still trying to get them off of him. Then, Gothi slammed her stick on the ground and Terrible Terrors flew back to her. She pointed inside and they flew back inside. Gothi gave the chief an apologetic look and handed him a bucket of water and a cloth.

"Thank you," said Stoick, wiping the rest of the oatmeal and dragon spit off his face.

When he was done, Stoick stood straight and cleared his throat.

"Now, as I was saying," he continued, "Hiccup is running a fever and has been for the past couple of days. I've been giving him his medicine, making sure he's been eating and drinking and getting plenty of rest but his fever isn't coming down and he has gotten a cough that started yesterday. I'm worried that it might turn into something worse."

Gothi nodded and went inside. She came back, carrying her bag. Stoick helped Gothi up onto his dragon and they flew to the chief's house. Stoick led Gothi inside and up to Hiccup's room, finding him during a coughing fit. Once the coughing stopped, Toothless rubbed his face against Hiccup's. The teenager smiled.

"Thank you bud," he whispered, giving Toothless a pat.

Stoick cleared his throat to get Hiccup's attention. He turned to his father and Gothi.

"Gothi is going to take a look at you," said Stoick, crossing his arms. "Your fever has me worried."

Hiccup's mouth fell open in shock.

"You didn't have to get Gothi, dad," protested Hiccup. "I'm fine."

Then, he began to cough. Both adults frowned at that. Stoick went over to him and patted his back until the coughing finally stopped.

"You're not fine," said Stoick sternly. "Gothi is going to take a look at you and try to figure out how to cure you."

Hiccup sighed but nodded. Stoick beckoned her over and moved out of the way, making sure Toothless did to.

Gothi placed her hand against Hiccup's forehead. Frowning, she made a gesture to Hiccup to lay down. He frowned as well.

"Why do I need to lay down?" Hiccup asked.

Gothi made the gesture again. Sighing, Hiccup did what he was asked. Then, Gothi had him open his mouth. She tilted Hiccup's head back a little to see his throat better. After looking at his throat, Gothi laid her head on Hiccup's chest, listening to his heartbeat. She kept her head there for a minute or so before listening to his lungs. Gothi made a gesture for Hiccup to take a deep breath. He did so and she had him take another one. This time, Hiccup began to cough. Gothi moved her head away and patted his back. Once he stopped coughing, Gothi got up and went outside of Hiccup's room with Stoick. The nervous father looked at her with worry.

"Yes?" he asked.

Gothi wrote down her conclusion. Stoick read it over.

"A lung infection?" said Stoick. "You sure?"

Gothi nodded.

"Are there any herbs that can help him?"

Gothi reached into her bag and took out a small bag of leaves, handing it to Stoick. Then, she wrote down some instructions.

"'Hiccup is to take this medicine three times a day,'" Stoick read. "And just continue on doing what I had been?"

Gothi nodded. Stoick sighed and nodded as well.

"Alright then," he said. "Thank you Gothi."

The older woman nodded.

"I'll give you a lift home," said Stoick as he walked over to the door.

Gothi stopped him and made gestures telling him that she had to do shopping anyway.

"Ok then," said Stoick, opening the door for Gothi. "I'll see you later then."

Gothi waved good bye to him and went on her way.


	13. Chapter 13

**I own nothing**

Stoick frowned with worry as Hiccup coughed up what was in his lungs.

It's been 3 days since Gothi visited and gave the medicine that was going to help the chief's son. The medicine is suppose to cause Hiccup cough up the fluid in his lungs. Since the teenager could start coughing at random times, Stoick kept a bucket by his bed just in case Hiccup coughed up any of the fluid in his lungs. So far, Hiccup has only coughed a few times in the pass few days.

Once the teenager stopped coughing, he spit once and took deep breaths. Looking up at Stoick, the 18 year old frowned.

"Never taking that again," said Hiccup, breathing deeply.

"The medicine is helping you get better," said Stoick, placing a hand against Hiccup's forehead. "Gothi said you have lung infection and the coughing is helping."

Hiccup pushed Stoick's hand away and pouted.

"I want to go flying," he muttered.

"I know," Stoick sighed, getting Hiccup to lay down in his bed. "You have to get better first. Now, get some rest."

Toothless pulled some of the blanket furs up for Hiccup while he laid down. Stoick took a wrung out, cool cloth and placed it on the 18 year old's forehead. Then, Stoick went over to the door.

"I have to go to the mead hall," he told his son. "So if you need anything, send Toothless to find me or Gobber."

"Yes dad," said Hiccup, rolling his eyes.

"Don't roll your eyes young man," said Stoick, sternly before softening. "Now rest."

Stoick closed the door. Hiccup waited for ten minutes before hopping out of bed and running towards the window.

"Come on Toothless," said Hiccup. "Let's go flying."

Toothless, who was laying down on the floor, looked up, huffed and laid his head back down. Hiccup sighed exasperatedly.

"Come on, just one quick lap?" Hiccup tried to convince the dragon.

Toothless huffed again but stood up and went to the window. Hiccup got on his dragon and they took off.


	14. Chapter 14

**I own nothing**

That one lap that Hiccup was going to do turned into 5 laps which is what Toothless didn't want to do. Don't get him wrong, he loves to fly with Hiccup but not when his rider is terribly sick. Anyway, after doing five laps, Toothless let Hiccup jump off his back and through his window.

"That was so much fun wasn't it bud?" Hiccup asked excitedly, turning to Toothless.

The dragon gave him a 'we shouldn't have done that' look as he climbed in through the window. Hiccup sighed exasperatedly at that.

"I'm fine bud," he told him. "I'm not coughing, see?"

Contradicting his own statement, Hiccup doubled over in a coughing fit. Toothless rushed over to him, nudging him gently. Soon, Hiccup was done coughing.

"Just a little cough," said the teenager, waving Toothless' worry off.

Toothless gave him a look and huffed in annoyance. Hiccup opened his mouth to speak but started to cough again. This time, however, he began to cough up the gunk from his lungs. He rushed over to the bucket and coughed and spit in it. The teenager was leaning over the bucket for a little bit before the coughing finally stopped. Hiccup sat up and leaned against his bed, turning towards Toothless. He opened his mouth again to speak when a voice stopped him.

"That's quite the cough you got there laddie," said a familiar voice.

Hiccup jumped and turned and saw Gobber standing in the door way. He looked worried and stern at the same time.

"I don't think flying is the best cure for a cough," Gobber continued as he walked over to Hiccup, "much less a lung infection."

Hiccup looked surprised.

'How did he know it was a lung infection?' Hiccup thought.

"Yer father told me," said Gobber, answering his unasked question. "The whole village knows too."

"They do?" Hiccup asked in surprise with a hint of worry.

If any of the village saw Hiccup flying, he would be grounded for a fortnight. Gobber nodded.

"Yep and if we see you out and about, we are to tell the chief."

Hiccup swallowed nervously.

"Well, I've been here all day so nobody has to worry about that," said Hiccup, trying to hide his nervousness.

Gobber sighed.

"I saw you flying on Toothless, Hiccup," he told the teenager.

"You did?" Hiccup asked, wincing.

"Kinda hard to miss a big black dragon in the sky," he answered.

Hiccup groaned and put his head in his hands. He was so in trouble.

"But I'm not going to tell Stoick," Gobber continued on.

Hiccup's head snapped up.

"You're not?"

Gobber shook his head.

"I've decided to let this one slide."

Hiccup broke out in a huge grin.

"Thank you, thank you," he said excitedly.

Gobber raised one finger, looking stern.

"This is a one time only thing," he told him. "So I expect you to work hard at the forge once your better."

Hiccup nodded and continued to thank the older man while Gobber managed to get Hiccup to lay down in his bed.

"Now get your rest," said Gobber loudly over Hiccup's 'thank you's

Hiccup, who finally stopped talking, nodded and curled under the blanket furs as Gobber went over to his bedroom door.

"I'll be downstairs if you need anything," he told him.

Hiccup sat up and turned to him, a confused look on his face.

"Your staying?" Hiccup asked.

Gobber nodded.

"To make sure you don't go off flying again. Now sleep."

Then, he closed the door. Hiccup turned to Toothless, who was on the floor sleeping. Shrugging, he laid back down and curled under the blankets, falling asleep in seconds.


	15. Chapter 15

**I own nothing**

Hiccup woke up two hours later, coughing up a storm. He leaned to his right to cough into the bucket when he fell off his bed and hit his chin on the bucket. Pushing himself up with his hands, Hiccup continued to cough the gunk out of his lungs. He was coughing for a little bit before Gobber came in and rubbed his back soothingly. He did that for a while, not hearing the footsteps of another visitor.

"Gobber?" a voice said in a confusing tone.

Gobber turned his gaze away from the coughing boy to the new person in the room. It was Stoick.

"It thought you were at the forge," said Stoick, walking over to his son and friend.

"Toothless came and got me," said Gobber, turning back to Hiccup. "The lad scared him with the constant coughing he was doing. He fell asleep an hour ago and the coughing just now woke him up."

Hiccup, who was listening to the whole conversation, knew that was a lie but he wasn't going to voice that. He finally stopped coughing and was breathing heavily. He turned to Stoick and gave a weak smile.

"Hey dad," Hiccup greeted in a hoarse voice.

Stoick, frowning, placed a hand on Hiccup's forehead.

"His fever has gotten worse," he stated, removing his hand and standing up. "It wasn't that high before I left."

Hiccup froze, his heart pounding in his chest. He was going to find out. Gobber placed his own hand on Hiccup's forehead.

"Well, he can't take his medicine without food in his belly," said Gobber, removing his hand. "I'll make some lunch for him and then he can take his medicine."

With that, Gobber went downstairs while Stoick helped Hiccup back into his bed.

"How are you feeling?" Stoick asked as he pulled the covers over Hiccup.

Hiccup shrugged his shoulders.

"Fine I guess."

Then, he began to cough, sounding worse than before. Concern washed over Stoick as he watched his son go through a coughing fit. Once the fit stopped, Hiccup began to breath heavily. He looked up at his father, taking in the concern look on his face.

"I'm ok dad," Hiccup tried to reassure. "Really."

Stoick sighed. His son worried him at times. He smoothed some of Hiccup's hair back when Gobber returned with a bowl of soup.

"Here you go lad," said Gobber, handing Hiccup the bowl and spoon. "Eat up."

Hiccup took the bowl and spoon and slowly began to eat. Then, Stoick gestured to Gobber.

"Can we talk?" Stoick asked, walking towards the door.

"Sure Stoick," said Gobber, following his friend and chief.


	16. Chapter 16

**I own nothing**

Stoick led Gobber downstairs and turned to face him.

"What's this I'm hearing about Toothless being seen in the air?" Stoick asked, frowning while crossing his arms.

"What are you talking about Stoick?" Gobber asked.

He inwardly sighed. He knew Stoick was going to ask about that.

"I'm saying," said Stoick in an annoyed tone, "that Toothless can't fly alone so he had a rider with him. And I know Astrid and Fishlegs were doing their chores, I just passed Snotlout and Spitelout and the twins don't know how to operate Toothless' tail so that just leaves Hiccup, who shouldn't even be outside right now."

Gobber sighed audibly this time.

"Yes, Stoick," Gobber admitted. "Hiccup was out flying with Toothless."

Stoick groaned with frustration.

"Why didn't you come and tell me?" he asked his friend. "I gave strict orders if he was seen in the air or in town, whoever saw him were to come and tell me."

"'Cause the boy came home and fell straight to sleep," answered Gobber. "I wasn't going to tell on him after he came home and got back to resting like he was suppose to."

"Hiccup has a lung infection," snapped Stoick. "It could get worse and I don't want that to happen so he needs to listen to my orders."

Gobber huffed.

"Hiccup is stubborn, Stoick," said Gobber. "You'll have to tie him to his bed to even get him to stay in bed to get the rest he needs."

Stoick sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"At this rate, I might have to."

Gobber opened his mouth to speak when the adults heard weak coughing.

"What are you (cough, cough) talking about?" Hiccup asked at the top of the stairs before going into a coughing fit.

Stoick rushed up the stairs to his son and grabbed his shoulders.

"You should be in bed," said Stoick, turning Hiccup around and leading him back to his bed. "By the way, I know you went flying when you were told multiple times to stay in bed."

Hiccup groaned a little.

"Yeah, I don't know why I thought you weren't going to find out," the younger Haddock muttered.

Hiccup got back into bed and laid down while Stoick pulled the blanket furs over him.

"You are grounded once you're better," said Stoick sternly, standing up straight.

Hiccup sat up in bed with shock.

"But dad.." Hiccup started.

"Get some rest lad," Gobber interrupted. "We'll talk about this later."

Then, the two adults went back downstairs while Hiccup laid back down and went back to sleep.


	17. Chapter 17

**I own nothing**

Three more days passed and Hiccup got a bit better. He still had a persistent fever and cough, which worried Stoick. Gothi examined Hiccup again a day ago and told his father that he should be well enough to go out in a couple more days. Stoick was very happy to hear that but Hiccup was not. The 18 year old was itching to go back outside and didn't want to wait any longer.

Hiccup was sitting on a chair downstairs eating his breakfast, waiting for Stoick to come down. He soon did but with a frown on his face.

"You should be in bed," he told his son sternly.

Hiccup rolled his eyes and stood up, following Stoick around.

"But I feel so much better," said Hiccup as his father grabbed a cup, "and my fever is gone."

That last part was a lie and Stoick knew it. He turned to his son and placed a hand on his forehead. Stoick raised an eyebrow at Hiccup.

"Well, mostly gone," Hiccup corrected, moving away from his father's hand. "Please, let me go out and do something. I can do deliveries for Gobber."

Stoick shook his head.

"You aren't well enough," he told the antsy teenager. "Maybe, if your fever goes down, you can help Gobber with deliveries tomorrow."

Then, he turned around and got himself some water before going to his chair.

"Dad, please," Hiccup whined, following him. "I'm bored and fresh air will help me get better."

Stoick frowned at him.

"No Hiccup."

He sat down in his chair and took a sip of his water while Hiccup groaned and flopped into another chair. They sat there in silence for a while when they heard a knock at the door. Hiccup jumped out of his chair and was going to go answer the door when Stoick's stern and booming voice stopped him.

"Sit back down, young man," he told him as he got up. "I'll answer it."

Hiccup pouted and huffed before sitting down. Stoick went over to the door and opened it to reveal Gobber.

"Hey Stoick," Gobber greeted with a wave of his hand. "How's Hiccup doing today?"

Stoick moved aside and let his friend inside.

"Still driving me up a wall," Stoick answered with a sigh.

Hiccup turned around in his chair and smiled when he saw Gobber.

"Gobber!" he called to the blacksmith. "Can I help you with deliveries today?"

Stoick frowned at Hiccup.

"Well, I don't see why not," said Gobber.

Hiccup's smile got bigger while Stoick turned to glare at his friend.

"Gobber!" Stoick snapped.

Gobber looked at him with confusion.

"What?"

Fustrated, Stoick ushered him outside and turned to face him.

"Hiccup is still running a fever and is still coughing," said Stoick in an annoyed tone. "Why would you say yes to him?"

"The boy is dying to go outside, Stoick," said Gobber, rolling his eyes. "Besides, all he'd be doing is giving people their armor, weapons or whatever they had me make for them."

"But he'll get worse with the flying he'll have to do," said Stoick, crossing his arms.

"Toothless could walk instead of fly," Gobber suggested. "Even with Toothless walking, it would take about an hour and a half or so to get the delivering done so he wouldn't be out long."

Stoick pinched the bridge of his nose. He knows that Gobber or Toothless would force Hiccup to go back home if he got any worse but he didn't want to take that chance. He instead decided to compromise.

"Here's what I'll allow," said Stoick. "Let Hiccup deliver a couple of things. If he doesn't look well or says he isn't feeling well, you send him back immediately. Ok?"

Gobber nodded. Stoick nodded as well before they both went back inside. Hiccup was standing by his chair, looking anxious.

"Ok, I'll let you go do some deliveries," said Stoick.

Hiccup brightened up and rushed over to give Stoick a hug, saying thank you over and over. Once he let go, Stoick grabbed Hiccup's shoulders.

"But if you feel any worse," said Stoick, "let Gobber know and then come home, understand me?"

Hiccup nodded and rushed outside with Toothless trailing behind him, Gobber shaking his head and chuckling before leaving as well. Stoick watched them leave and sighed while shaking his own head. Was this a good idea?

**Author's note: I hope you all are enjoying the story. Just wanted to let you know that a modern AU story will come up next for the HTTYD stories. If you guys have any ideas let me know. **


	18. Chapter 18

**I own nothing**

"Now remember," said Gobber as Hiccup climbed on top of Toothless, "you stay on the ground, no flying. Got that?"

Hiccup nodded and rolled his eyes. Both Gobber and his father drilled the information into his head.

"Got that?" Gobber asked again, crossing his arms and raising an eyebrow.

Hiccup sighed.

'This is stupid,' he thought.

"Yes sir," he told him in an annoyed tone.

Gobber smiled and nodded.

"Go on and do your deliveries, lad," Gobber told the 18 year old, waving him off before going back into his shop.

With a shrug, Hiccup nudged Toothless' side and began his route. Throughout his deliveries, the villagers greeted him and asked him how he was feeling and, just like Gobber predicted, Hiccup was done in about a hour and a half. He was walking back to Gobber's shop when he ran into Astrid and Snotlout.

"Hey Hiccup," Astrid greeted, going up to Hiccup and Toothless. "Finally fever free, I see."

Hiccup shook his head.

"I'm still running a fever, according my dad and Gobber," Hiccup started.

Astrid frowned and crossed her arms at that. Snotlout laughed.

"Didn't think you had it in you," said Snotlout with a laugh.

Hiccup frowned.

"My father knows I'm out here," he told him.

Then he explained Gobber's plan to his friends. After that, Snotlout looked for any weapons or armor.

"Umm, where are the weapons and armor?" he asked.

"I'm done with my deliveries so I'm going back to Gobber's to pick up some more weapons," Hiccup answered.

"Ok, well, we'll leave you to it," said Astrid, grabbing Snoutlout and pulling him away.

"Ok, see you later," said Hiccup, nudging Toothless on.

Soon, he was back at Gobber's shop.

"Gobber," Hiccup called before starting to cough.

Gobber went over to Hiccup at the sound of his cough and placed a hand on his forehead before patting his back.

"Your forehead actually feels a bit cooler," said Gobber after Hiccup finally stopped coughing. "But it does seem like that cough has a tight grip on you though."

Hiccup sighed at that.

"Gothi said that cough will stick around for a while," said a voice.

Hiccup jumped and turned around to see his father walking towards them. Once he reached them, Stoick placed a hand on his forehead.

"You do feel cooler," he stated, removing his hand. "But I think it's time for you to get some more rest."

"Oh come on," Hiccup started before Stoick raised a hand to stop him.

"You can deliver some more after you've eaten some lunch and taken a bit of a nap," said Stoick, his tone letting no room for argument.

Then, Stoick turned and began to walk back to the house. The teenager huffed in annoyance and got back on Toothless, nudging him to follow his father.

What, is he five years old?


	19. Chapter 19

**I own nothing**

It took two more days before Hiccup was deemed well enough to resume his daily activities. Unfortunately, before he could go back out and do some training with his friends, he had to have a talk with his father.

So, that is why Hiccup is sitting at the table, waiting for his father to come downstairs.

'I wonder how long I'll be grounded,' Hiccup wondered, nervously. 'Hopefully, not long.'

Soon, Stoick came downstairs. He walked passed Hiccup and got some yak milk. Then, he sat down across his son, a frown on his face.

"Hi dad," Hiccup greeted, trying to lighten the mood.

Stoick didn't answer. He just took a drink of his yak milk and continued to be silent. Hiccup sighed and twiddled his thumbs, waiting for his 'sentence'. Five minutes of silence passed before Stoick finally decided to speak.

"Hiccup, I'm very disappointed that you disobeyed me when I told you many a time to stay in bed and rest," said Stoick, leaning foreword in his seat.

"Yeah dad, I know," said Hiccup with a sigh.

"So I've decided to ground you for a week," Stoick continued.

Hiccup stood up from his chair in shock.

"One week!?" he cried.

Stoick frowned deeper at the outburst but continued.

"So that means you are not allowed to go flying unless you are dragon training or doing a job for me or someone in the village."

The teenager let his head hang.

"Yes sir," he mumbled.

"And it starts today," Stoick added.

"Yes sir."

Stoick nodded and lean back in his chair.

"Ok, now you may go," said Stoick.

Hiccup nodded and called for Toothless before going towards the door.

"Oh and Hiccup," Stoick called.

The eighteen year old turned around to face his father.

"I'm glad that you're feeling better," said Stoick with a small smile.

Hiccup smiled as well.

"Thanks dad."

Then, he ran outside and got on Toothless before taking to the skies, happy that he was feeling better.

**AN: I hope you all enjoyed this story. The next HTTYD story will be a modern AU and should be up fairly soon.**


End file.
